


【何尚】这个人设不太行

by LYBJsdx



Category: CH – Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:40:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21801556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LYBJsdx/pseuds/LYBJsdx
Summary: 男团PARO
Kudos: 57





	【何尚】这个人设不太行

长亭外，古道边，芳草碧连天。晚风拂柳笛声残，工资翻一翻……

没必要，真没必要。秦霄贤说，顺便啃了一大口手上的西瓜，今天不知道是谁切的瓜，一个瓜分八瓣儿每一瓣儿都不一样大。据尚九熙目测，最大的一瓣有最小的一瓣四倍大，有第二大的那瓣的三倍大，有第三大那瓣的两倍大，遂问秦霄贤：你猜，是谁切的瓜？

我他妈猜得着吗我？秦霄贤心道，懒得理他，他数学不怎么样但抢瓜一绝，拿着最大那块就跑了。尚九熙骂骂咧咧赶紧把第二大那瓣拿走了，顺便把第三大那瓣孝敬一边的周九良。三个人并排蹲在阳台上吭哧吭哧啃瓜，活像从饿牢里放出来似的，越吃越快，越吃越凶，少吃一口恨不得就要少一块肉。

就那点儿出息。孟鹤堂叹口气，他向来不争不抢，连西瓜也不馋，就掬一把瓜子儿坐小马扎上鹦鹉似的嗑嗑嗑，不时把地上不晓得是谁瞎吐的瓜子捡起来扔垃圾桶，保洁工作也做得一流。

他也习惯了，反正还不是给这帮小王八蛋擦屁股，哪儿擦不是擦呢？

但是眼前最大问题肯定不是这仨吃瓜的，孟鹤堂瞄了一眼旁边单人沙发里窝着抽烟的何九华心里直叹气。头发乱七八糟，穿着老头背心大裤衩，胡子拉碴不说后臂还大大咧咧露着两行相当社会的纹身，实在让人很难把此人和电视上那个号称“千年一遇的甜心小王子”相联系起来。

也不怪他，干这行的都卖个人设，一旦人设崩塌就很难继续混下去。虽说他们这个团已经糊到只能靠32岁老汉假扮18岁粉嫩少年卖萌来维持人气，但也不代表其他成员就是吃闲饭的……

算了，就是吃闲饭的，高音担当周九良张嘴全是唱戏那味儿，身为偶像还不注意身材管理；门面担当秦霄贤非要搞个傻子人设，上个美食综艺用力过头指着番茄说这是啥呀外星人的果实吗，愣是被槽上了热搜；RAP担当尚九熙号称台北出身的时尚小王子，一RAP全是二人转的调……这还能有未来吗？有个屁未来。

但是现实不允许孟鹤堂悲观，他是这个十八线糊团的队长，哪怕赌上一切也要维护团的尊严。所以他业余时间都在热心快肠给队友们研究，如何深化人设以达到吸引人的目的，不时给出一些中肯的建议，保护着团的最后一层底裤。

万万没想到，防不胜防，他们这种糊团都有人搞。不晓得是哪个缺德狗仔蹲在他们十环外的合租别墅外偷拍到何九华回家的时候叼着烟，照片一爆，几年人设，一朝翻车，一下子蹿上微博热搜第三位，头两位分别是猪肉涨价和企鹅徒步去赤道晒太阳。

何九华急得在家打转，眼看着舆论已经从他甜心王子人设崩塌转移到了为什么刚满18岁抽烟动作如此熟练，是不是未成年的时候就有吸烟的经验，事情发酵到这一步就不是一个简单的人设问题了，这是道德问题啊，这是社会责任的问题。

孟鹤堂去找公司撤掉热搜，公司不肯，冷冰冰回应：为什么你们还比不过涨价的猪肉？孟鹤堂心里生气，资本家的嘴脸就是如此丑恶，算起来他们团上次上热搜还是两年前秦霄贤的番茄事件，今天好不容易不花钱白上一次热搜，管你是好是坏，挂一会儿赚点儿流量再说。

他转告何九华说公司要他自己想办法，何九华自然也是气得要死，但是他也没办法，当初入团的时候给他弄这个人设跟他本人相去甚远，BUG多到补不过来那能怪谁？

他们这个破公司当年招练习生，最后矮子堆里强行挖出来这么四个人，按照那个什么偶像团体标准配置强行把他们往人设里塞。看孟鹤堂成熟稳重那就来队长吧，影视学院毕业的是吧，学过跳舞，那主唱主舞；周九良戏校出来的，歌唱不了只能唱戏，那高音总嚎得上去吧，那高音担当算了；秦霄贤长得挺好看的，大小也是个门面担当吧，低音炮是不是，那低音担当吧；尚九熙……你会啥自己说。

二人转。尚九熙老老实实回答。

领导一推眼镜盯着他简历，闭眼瞎编：服装学院毕业的那肯定品味不错，那来个时尚小达人吧，别东北了，整个台北，都是北也没啥区别，拗个台湾腔我听听。

说啥啊？尚九熙哭笑不得，我也不会啊。

你就说，哎呀怎么酱紫之类的。领导说。

哎呀妈呀怎么这样婶儿的。尚九熙复读。

不管怎么说凑合用吧。领导很满意，想着他既然会唱二人转那口条必然不错，唱RAP吧，就这样RAP担当也有了，但总觉得还差个什么，好像每个团都该有的，那种干啥啥不行，吃啥啥不剩的废物……不是，团宠担当！

后来不知道怎么回事招来了何九华，面目清秀三好青年，除了岁数大点儿没什么不好。领导说你来那个团宠，装可爱会吧，头发留长点儿，烫一烫，往日韩精致小男孩那个方向捯饬捯饬还行，卖点我都给你想好了，千年一遇的甜心小王子，让少女们为你尖叫去吧。

何九华确实争气，忍着恶心自己对着镜子练了几天飞吻、比心，终于像点儿样子了。他真实年龄其实是全团最大，公司为了给他硬拗这个人设把他身份证改成未成年，老幺么，忙内么，那必须受宠。

这行吗？何九华半信半疑，这我自己都不敢信。

造型师非常淡定往他脸上扑了一吨的粉，又是画眼影又是画眼线抹唇彩的，安慰他说没事，灯一打，那个柔光特效一加，说你三岁也有人信。

这个团就这么随随便便出道了，出道单曲就糊了，销量全公司最低，更别说跟同期其他单曲比了，唯独出道见面会结束下台的时候何九华一个歪头比心眯眼笑的动作莫名其妙火了，甚至被做成GIF表情包全网疯传。大家都在纷纷感叹这个男孩子怎么能甜成这样，马上就有粉丝赋彩虹屁一段：你笑一笑，天气都变好了；你眯着眼睛，阴霾都驱散了；你冲我比心，我的心也变成小鹿在林间乱撞。爱豆当如何甜甜，哥哥本人比蜜甜！

何九华就这么火了，火得猝不及防，一开始是圈了一大波颜粉，后来颜粉已经不能满足疯狂的妇女们了，当天晚上泥塑bot，小妈bot，姐姐bot被何九华的投稿刷屏，文字之火辣，脑洞之猎奇，让几个bot皮下差点被微博封号。反正这么说吧，那个夏天，不管你是饭圈女孩还是网上冲浪叔叔阿姨爷爷奶奶，都看过这个表情包，也都会由衷感叹一句：这闺女真俊。

公司很满意，往后都让何九华往这个甜崽方向发展，上团综要管其他成员喊哥哥，演唱会后台花絮要靠在哥哥肩膀上睡觉，出外景要害怕一个人出门一定要拉哥哥的手撒娇一起去……

停，等会儿。何九华说，这特么是甜崽是母零啊？

你甭管了。经纪人说，现在小姑娘喜欢这样的，你人设立得越稳，她们CP嗑得越狠。

说起CP文化那也是饭圈文化一大重要组成部分，拿何九华他们团来说吧，因为何九华表现得实在是太母，粉丝们大多站的“all华”，这属于是不忌口，谁跟何九华在一起都能嗑的，更多的有自己的偏好。孟鹤堂和何九华的叫“满堂华彩”，是温柔哥哥和撒娇爱哭的弟弟；周九良和何九华的叫“量化数据”，走的是那个高冷攻和小白受的路子；最火的算是秦霄贤和何九华，叫什么“情话CP”，因为他俩关系最好，成天腻咕在一起，主打疯狂撒糖。

最没什么人嗑的大概就是尚九熙和何九华，原因无他，尚九熙除了时尚达人还有个钢铁直男人设，男女都免疫，光荣事迹无数，最有名的应该是他某个圣诞直播的时候回答粉丝问题，连着10个问题答案都是“多喝热水”。平时团内合照展现团魂团爱的时候，这哥们儿向来都是“咱俩别靠那么近，你的汗都蹭我身上来了”，再要不就是“你离我远点儿，我不想粉丝又嗑咱俩CP。”久而久之，粉丝赐名：尚法海，因为法海真的不懂爱。

法海分完一圈的瓜，看着沙发里的小妖精烟也抽完了，把最后一块顺便塞给他，幸灾乐祸道，我就说你这人设不太行吧，你准备怎么办啊？

滚蛋。何九华接过瓜啃了一口，吧唧吧唧嚼，全然没了平时那个娇气的劲儿，说我还没想好，回头再说吧再说吧，吃瓜呢你别坏我心情行不行。

尚九熙自讨没趣，收拾完瓜皮回房间去了。他们五个住一间别墅，五个卧室和一个书房，何九华、周九良和孟鹤堂住一楼，二楼则是尚九熙和秦霄贤和那个书房。书房一般没人用，里面塞满书都是当摆设的，生怕什么时候搞个突袭拍摄显得他们太没文化，故腾了间房来作作样子。尚九熙学美术的，偶尔也倒腾一下设计，琢磨一下演唱会的服装啥的，看书房没人用就把自己搞设计那套东西搬去书房了，没事假模假式进去办办公。

吃完瓜大家都散了，周九良回房拿东西去了，何九华去公司找经纪人琢磨那个热搜怎么搞了，孟鹤堂一个人占着沙发睡个午觉，摇着蒲扇安静享受闲暇时光，抬头就看秦霄贤偷偷摸摸从楼上下来，面色赤红地攒着一把什么东西下来扔进垃圾桶就跑了。

站住！孟鹤堂喝住了他，睁开一只眼睛瞧垃圾桶，扔的什么？

没啥……秦霄贤欲言又止，真没啥......哥我练歌去了！

秦霄贤仓皇而逃。周九良拿着一袋瓜子出来瞧着奇怪，再一看孟鹤堂面色凝重盯着垃圾桶，随口问了句怎么了。

孟鹤堂说你自己来看吧，周九良就把头凑过去，看见垃圾袋里一大堆西瓜皮里躺着半瓶显然用过的润滑剂，分外突兀。

周九良眯眼道，这什么？

反正不像是沐浴露，孟鹤堂摸着下巴思索，道，你说这能给自行车链使吗？

甭猜了，周九良鄙夷道，你看牌子，杜〇丝，你给自行车使一个我看看。

五人合住规定第一条：不带外人回家。他们几个是为了工作方便才住到一起的，平时没工作的时候可以自己回家或者外出，成员之间也互相不管彼此私生活，但重中之重，不能带对象来这个地方，何九华已经被拍了，保不齐附近还有准备逮他们绯闻的，这么做无疑自寻死路。

可偏偏这个节骨眼上居然有人往垃圾桶里扔了半瓶润滑剂，这就很令人匪夷所思了。

周九良问，谁扔的？

秦霄贤，孟鹤堂说。

周九良说，那就是他。

他反正嫌疑最大，孟鹤堂说，但是怎么只有润滑，套呢？别说拿去吹气球了。

周九良说，我去问问他。

孟鹤堂赶紧拦，说你别打草惊蛇，你直接那么去问他肯定不会说啊。

两人正在小声叨叨，尚九熙慌慌张张从楼上下来，冲过来说出事了出事了，你们谁去过书房了？

孟周二人跟着他往书房赶，好么，整得跟凶案现场似的，靠着墙一个矮书柜倒了，散落满地的书，什么三列国，东西汉，水浒聊斋济公传，满地狼藉。

尚九熙说他准备去书房找他落在那儿一个素描本，开门就看到这副场景，看起来也不像打斗，但肯定不止一个人在这里活动过。

孟鹤堂和周九良相视一望，心下明白大半：事情变得很明显了，有人在书房做了些不该做的事情。而且更诡异的是按尚九熙说的，他也就这几天没去书房，但这几天大家基本上都在家，必然是没机会带人回来。

完了，周九良反应最快，咱团真有人内部消化了。

孟鹤堂叹气，悔当初没有设一个“团内禁止恋爱”的规矩。

一共五个人，现在有三个人在场，俩人不在，加之其中一样东西还是秦霄贤跑下来扔的，矛头便直指不在的那俩。

秦霄贤和何九华关系好大家都有目共睹，毕竟他们五个人虽然难兄难弟但还是多少存在小团体，孟鹤堂和周九良好静，秦霄贤和何九华则比较闹腾，没事也一起出去玩什么的，尚九熙主要是懒，不想动，宁可待在家里。五个人常拆成三个圈子自由活动，谁也没有想到他们以为的哥们儿弟兄过硬的交情有朝一日会有发酵成肉体关系的一天。

完了我想起来了，尚九熙说，我昨儿晚上出来上厕所的时候，还看见何九华上楼了一次，我还想楼下不是有厕所吗，他跑上来干嘛，现在想想……

他没再往下说，有些事情不必讲那么清楚大家也能明白，只是以后如何再去以正常目光去看待这俩人对他们来说就有点儿难了。

三人心事重重地散了，孟鹤堂和周九良纠结怎么去打探这件事情的真相，尚九熙的重点则在于他以后可能对书房都有阴影了。

过了一周他们团有个舞台表演的节目，结束之后还是有那么几个记者围着他们采访，话题也离不开何九华前几天抽烟事件。

何九华听完问题不好意思地咬着嘴唇，摆出一副欲言又止的样子，哎呀哎呀嚷了两声就往秦霄贤身后躲，后来耐不住记者集中围攻这才红着脸解释，说马上要接拍一部新戏，里面角色要求要会抽烟，他实在是不会，这才想提前练习一下。

因为我怕正常的烟对身体不好，特地买的茶烟。何九华笑笑，经纪人帮我找了个蜜桃乌龙味的，还行，有甜味儿，烟也没那么呛。

记者比较敏感，很快发现了盲点：你说烟没有那么呛，是和普通的烟比的吗？那你抽过普通的烟吗？

嗯？你说什么？何九华面带微笑，脑子转得飞快，我听经纪人说的，我也没抽过也不是很清楚呀。

老狐狸就是老狐狸，这么闹了好几天的吸烟事件就这么三言两语就被弄过去了。何九华那天跑出去就是让经纪人找新剧组的导演商量，给他加一场学抽烟的戏，正片播不播都行，但是路透一定要拍到，代价是他自费去给新戏路演，不要剧组出钱。

这事儿一过，其他访问都变得索然无味了，然后惯例又到了那种男团互相选的游戏，这回是问如果自己是女生的话会选哪个成员交往。

孟鹤堂惯例笑笑说大家都挺好，无法抉择；周九良和秦霄贤老样子选队长，理由温柔可靠，无所谓，反正队长就是拿来当挡箭牌的，有啥都选队长就完事儿。

尚宇直惯例又说了“我成不了女生，我哪个都不想选”，说完把话筒递给了最后一个何九华。

这种奇奇怪怪问题里何九华一般都是选秦霄贤的，公司有意让他俩炒CP，发糖也很正常，加上前几天出了那个事情，保不齐这俩按捺不住想借机官宣一下。

何九华歪着头纠结许久，然后又露出了他标志性的笑容，说我选九熙哥哥。

尚九熙一口水差点迎面喷上眼前的记者。

孟鹤堂先反应过来，何九华怕不是拿尚九熙当靶子，转移一下大家的注意力，也是苦了尚九熙了，好生一个直男，总被卷进这种粉红泡泡里面。

这个回答倒是新鲜，记者追问了几句，何九华有问必答，滴水不漏，大意是觉得他九熙哥哥虽然看起来怪直男的，可是外冷内热，人还是蛮好的，喜欢这种反差萌。听得旁边尚九熙浑身不自在，鸡皮疙瘩掉一地，经典台词又重现：你快别说了，明天他们又写那个同人文儿了。

何九华也不反驳，笑眯眯看着尚九熙满眼温柔，调皮地跟记者说九熙哥哥害羞了。

散场之后尚九熙说接下来没什么团活，他想回趟家，何九华说跟朋友还有约，也要先走一步，孟鹤堂点头答应了，临走前拉着何九华的手说你这几天处理这些事也辛苦了，往后注意点儿。

何九华说知道了，谢谢孟哥。

少了两个人，保姆车里突然空了不少，孟鹤堂在前面跟经纪人聊天，周九良和秦霄贤并排坐在后面。

那天那个润滑剂……周九良慢条斯理开口。

秦霄贤都快哭了，拉着他的手就不松了，说我正想跟你吐槽这事儿呢，憋了几天都不知道怎么开口，你说是谁扔的啊，我琢磨一周了，我寻思咱们也没人带女朋友回来啊。

你等会儿。周九良蹙眉，那玩意儿不是你的？

咋可能是我的呢？我傻吗自己用的自己去。秦霄贤懵了，怎么了，我靠周九良你不会一直以为是我的吧？真不是！

周九良不说话了，他脑子里现在也一片混乱，但是有一点错不了，他觉出来自己肯定是被人耍了。

与此同时，远离市中心一间高档商务酒店的某个房间里，橘黄的暖灯半歇，映着大床上两个交缠的身影。

尚九熙被何九华揪着脖子按在大床正中间，身下器具不断耸动，直怼最要命的地方。他双手抱着一个枕头，枕面快拧碎了却也无力反抗，身体被源源不断的刺激弄得酸软麻木，只能咬着牙尽力不让越发急促的喘息从口中漏出。

憋着忍着干嘛啊？何九华轻嗤一声，俯身在尚九熙后颈轻咬一口，愣是给人嘬了块红印出来，你是不是拿这儿当咱们宿舍书房了，别啊，这儿又没人听得到。

尚九熙听不得这词，一听就情不自禁回想那天晚上，他被何九华拉到书房按到书架旁边一通折腾，快到了的时候一个没留神把书架直接撞倒了。为了遮这事，尚九熙这周都焦头烂额，生怕被其他人发现，下楼听到孟周发现了他落下的润滑，干脆将计就计，把这事儿全栽赃给秦霄贤，这才躲过一劫。

明明有共犯，他在努力想对策的时候何九华跟没事儿人似的，该睡睡，该玩玩，还不晓得什么毛病玩心大起，当着记者的面说变成女生想跟他交往，吓得尚九熙当时一身冷汗就下来了，生怕给人看出什么端倪。

他想喊何九华闭嘴，话还没出口就给人托着脖子贴上嘴唇，交换了一个漫长又缠绵的吻，在唇齿相依间呜咽着全泄出来了。

劫后余生，于二人来说都是，何九华搂着尚九熙把人翻个身子，顶开腿再次深深进入，尚九熙余韵未褪，这会儿浑身发烫，根本没有力气，只能把腿架上人腰肢在颠簸中随波逐流。

完事儿了尚九熙先去洗澡了，何九华缓了会儿打算偷闲抽根烟，烟刚燃就看见尚九熙披着浴袍走回来。

不是我说你，何九华，你这人设真不太行。尚九熙捂着鼻子去挥空中的烟雾，说你下回再保不齐纹身也给人拍到了，你说到时候怎么遮？

何九华嘿嘿笑两声，按灭了烟头去拽尚九熙的浴袍带子，刚穿上的衣服没一会儿又掉地上了，剥橘子皮似的边剥还说呢，说您这人设也不怎么样啊，钢铁直男装得还爽？

那能怪我吗？还不是公司要求的。尚九熙扯过被子把自己裹起来，你别动啊我刚清干净……不过说真的，就这样挺好，没人把咱俩往一块儿想，反倒自在了。 

何九华挑眉，摇摇头阴阳怪气，说哎呀怎么啦，把你跟我拴在一块搞CP你还嫌跌份儿啦？

哪儿能呢，尚九熙心想，世间太多真假虚实，掺杂在一起难以辨析，他和何九华的感情实在是没必要被拉下去淌这趟浑水，反正是真的，怎么着也假不了。

另，这是绝无仅有的，只属于他二人的小秘密，凭什么要给看客分享。

尚九熙最终什么也没说，把何九华圈在怀里，在耳边柔声道睡吧，晚安。

他不用说什么何九华也能明白，不如说也就是因为两人达成共识才会有这样地下情一般的关系。

人设不太行，但我行啊，何九华心想，跟着闭上眼睛，也睡了。


End file.
